bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/I’m not going to be able to finish my current fanfiction
I gave up on finishing it, I’ll just summarize what I planned on doing. When Weisee awakes in the hunter’s nightmare she is overcome by a sudden bloodlust and thirst, she pushes it back and follows the path to the river of blood. Where then she is overcome by more bloodlust and is unable to overcome it. She drinks deep from the river and her body explouds similar to what Amelia’s did when she transformed. She is transformed into a scourge beast. Her primal instincts take over and she loses herself for hours until finally night has fallen. She wanders around pondering her new form until a group of blood drunk hunters spots her. They come bearing fire and she runs. Taking several bullets and not being aboe to go fast with her missing limb. Finally she collapsesand hunting dogs tear her apart. It happens several times, this cycle of being hunted and losing herself. Until finally she falls into a pack of other scourge beasts. She has forgotten her purpose in the nightmare and focuses on survival. Until she stumbles upon a harrowed beggar. Who sedates her sprites her away to a safe hiding spot. She recoveres and remembers her purpose, her savior Liam, has been trapped in the nightmare for an unknown amount of time. He agrees to help Weisse in her search for amelia if she helps him escape. Together they defeat ludwig and she obtains the holy moonlight blade which replaces her axe. In the prison underneath the corpse pile she finds amelia and attempts to leave, outside she finds the moon is red and the moon prescense disguised as a little boy descends upon them. The moon prescense will set them free if she kills salem, And liam. Liam fights back using the whirligig saw and beast blood pellets. He is slain and the moin prescense rewards her by bounding her to it’s service. and returning Amelia to yharnam. Giving her a bel and an arm with the moin prescenses fac ethat can whip out a moon tentacle. the moon prescense traps her inside the great tree within the hunter’s dream. She rings the bell and she kills Salem and obtains a sizeable amount of money that she stashes away.she stops the mensis ritual. Unknown to the moon prescense she has given birth to the newborn amygadala and kills it. Using the cord of eyes to escape her prison. She is transported to the ptumarian dungeon where she discoveres her true idenity. A half breed of human and ptumarian. Her father had spirited her away from yharnam long ago and had hidden the beastly scourge from her. She realizes he is still alive. But that she must put him down. In the dungeon she undergoes the bone ash ritual. And she is given their armor and fire manipulation powers. She leaves using the cord and watches the sun rise over yharnam. She contians henriette and kade and she kills her father, an abhordeant beast and obtain his old hunting weapon. Grimsever, an dual bladed axe that transformes into twin scythes. she transported herself back to yharnam and comsumes the emyblical cord, so she can resist further controll from the great ones. I’m disapointed I didn’t get to finish this. Category:Blog posts